The Women of Green and Silver
by stardust4334
Summary: A mother's love is one of the most powerful types of magic known to man. For no one would dare to question the lengths a mother would go for her child. This is a simple story. About a mother's promise to give her daughter the world, and what it cost her to do so.
1. Chapter 1

32nd of October, 1981

The air was chilly. A feeling that was once peaceful now held relief for most and grief for others. In a small flat in central London, a women sat at a kitchen table. She stared out at the outside world through a opened window. Strands of black hair moved with the motion of the wind. Her emerald green eyes were puffy and dark circles were visible underneath them. Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. She wore several bandages on her forehead and neck. A scab had formed from a cut on her brow. Bruises were scattered around her body.

"You don't have to do this Liz,"the man sitting next to her spoke and squeezed her hand.

"I should have fought harder Remus. I shouldn't have let Hagrid take him...I shouldn't have let Sirius go. God, what was I thinking,"The women whispered and covered her face with her free hand. The other one gripped Remus's tighter.

Remus sighed and shook his head,"Dumbledore believes he's safer in the Muggle World. It wouldn't be right to keep Harry here, given everything that's happened. He'll be safer away from the wizarding community. There are still supp-."

"They'll treat him horribly. I know they will. They won't love him Remus! Petunia always hated the idea of magic, and the things she said to Li-...I should have done more. I could have done more,"The women snapped.

"Elizabeth,"Remus spoke soothingly. He was about to continue but a knock at the door made them both stop and look.

"Daddy!"A voice cheered and a little girl came running out of the hall into the living room.

Elizabeth felt a sharp pain rush through her chest. She quickly got up. Remus pulled out his wand and walked to the door. Elizabeth went over to pick the little girl up. She looked so much like her father- Elizabeth thought as she held the little black hair and the same smile. The same eyes. The only sign that she was Elizabeth's was the green in her eyes.

"Ria,"Elizabeth spoke, forcing herself to smile at her daughter, her eyes flickered to the door,"I thought I told you to stay in your room and play."

"But someone's at the door. I could be daddy!"Ria exclaimed to her mother.

"Remember how mummy said Daddy was on a long trip,"Elizabeth explained as Remus looked through the small hole in the door looking to see who it was.

"But Daddy never said goodbye,"Ria pouted.

Elizabeth looked to see Remus open the door to Kingsley standing outside. She found it difficult to breath. She knew what he had come here to discuss. Elizabeth looked at Remus for help.

Remus nodded and walked over. He took Ria gently and smiled at the little girl.

"I think your mum's going to need to have a word with this gentlemen Miss. Arianna. So why don't we go in your room. You can show me those new books you were telling me about,"Remus smiled talking softly to Ria.

The girl stared at Kingsley for a swore she must be the most astute four year old she had ever seen. Ria seemed to snap out of her suspicions as she smiled. She hugged Remus and looked to her mother,"Mommy, Uncle Remi and I are going to play now while you talk to the scary man!"

Elizabeth sighed in relief as Remus took Ria into the back bed room of the flat. If so many things weren't happening at once Elizabeth would stop to admire how well Remus had come to handle children.

"I thought Remus had left for the north by now,"Kingsley spoke as Elizabeth motioned for him to come in.

"He was. But with everything that happened he postponed his departure till after the trial,"Elizabeth spoke solemnly.

The trial. The thought made her sick.

She picked her wand up off the counter top and started waving it around. Mugs came out of the cupboard. Cream and sugar floated through the air crossing a kettle that came to sit on the stove top that had lit up. Elizabeth's hand shook from nerves and one of the mugs dropped; shattering to the group. She flinched.

"Let me,"Kingsley said gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. It was the same look everyone had been giving her since she had regained consciousness on the street.

Kingsley waved his wands and in a few minutes they sat at the table sipping tea.

"So…,"Kingsley spoke after a while glancing at Elizabeth.

She starred out at nothing.

"They want me to interrogate him,"Elizabeth muttered.

Kingsley took a sharp breath,"The minister's also requested you testify at the trial. Mad Eye says he'll be more likely to talk to you."

Elizabeth fidgeted with the gold band on her left ring finger.

It wasn't fair to ask her to question, let alone testify against her husband.

He left you and Ria.

Elizabeth thought this and tears welled up in her eye. She was never one to cry. But too much had happened not to. She knew logically she could comprehend that it wasn't hard to believe that in one night she lost her best friends,her godson, and her husband. She had seen enough life lost. Enough tragedies happened in her time as an auror to know it was very plausible for someone to lose everything in only twenty four hours.

"We found his remains...peter's that is,"Kingsley spoke.

Elizabeth looked at him.

"A finger...that was all that was left,"Kingsley spoke as if the thought disgusted him.

Elizabeth opened her mouth.

"I know what you said Liz. I know what you think you saw. But the facts just aren't adding up,"Kingsley sighed,"more and more reports of people being death eaters are coming in. Some the ministry never even dared to think would be loyal to You-know-who."

"I think I would no if I was living with a death eater Kingsley,"Elizabeth snapped.

"We need a formal interrogation Liz. And he refuses to talk until we tell him if your alright. I know it's hard but it's your job. No one ever said being an Auror was going to be easy and-"

"I'll do it,"Elizabeth whispered.

"What?"Kingsley asked having not heard her.

She clenched her fist. He left. He left her and Arianna. She told him not to go after Peter. She begged him not to. And he went. He went anyways. A wave of anger coursed through her body. When she saw him she was going to murder him.

"Schedule the interrogation for five o'clock...I need to make Ria lunch first. I'll be there at five sharp so he'd better be in the interrogation room. Don't bother meeting me there. Leave the file outside the door. If the press are the Kingsley I will hex the first reporter that talks to me,"Elizabeth spoke standing,"consider this my last assignment. After this... tell Mad eye I quit."

Kingsley stood in shock,"Elizabeth you can't be…"

He stopped as she looked at him.

He had grown used to work with Elizabeth. They had worked together since they both joined the ministry. He had grown used to her stubbornness, her quickness. He had even grown used to the fact that he's always be left in awe at her beauty, but would never be able to act on it.

But he had never grown accustomed to the murderous glances she gave every so often. It left him being thankful they were on the same side. He tipped his hat and left without another word.

As promised later on that afternoon, directly at five, Elizabeth aparated into the ministry. She had fixed Ria lunch as she said she would and tucked the girl in for her afternoon nap around four. She left Remus to watch her, who sat reading a book clearly trying to distract himself from his thoughts of what had happened the past few days. They were all still mourning after all.

She expected the rush of ministry guard, younger aurors, to storm towards her as she appeared inside the designated spot for apparition. She quickly pulled her Id out as they reluctantly performed charms to make sure she was who she claimed to be. Though as she watched them she recognized half the wizards and witches as those she had trained over the years. They looked at her nervously.

"Sorry Mrs. Black. Standard protocol,"A blond witch spoke nervously as the team dispersed going back to their stations.

"Nothing to be sorry for Violet,"Elizabeth spoke. The girl perked up at Elizabeth remembering her name.

"Good. We were expecting you but we felt it odd to have to run a security scan on a superior. I'm so sorry though. About everything that's happened. I heard the news about the Potters. It's just terrible,"Violet spoke.

Elizabeth shuddered at the mention of the Potters.

"I'm er...suppose to escort you to the interrogation room. To keep the press away,"Violet spoke after a moment.

"Thank you,"Elizabeth muttered as she moved.

Sure enough as they neared the interrogation section of the ministry there was a large group of press waiting outside. Violet was quick to keep them at bay allowing Elizabeth to slip through the door leading to the hall where there were a series of interrogation rooms.

Elizabeth stopped at the very last one where two aurors stood guarding the door.

They stood at attention when they saw Elizabeth.

"So,"Elizabeth spoke as she took the file one of the handed her. She quickly turned the first page ignoring the photo. She skimmed the report as they spoke.

"The suspect has been unresponsive. Refuses to talk until...well until he knows if you're alright ma'am. No one's told him you regained consciousness. They detained him before they checked on you,"One of the guards spoke.

"Did they give you Veritaserum?"Elizabeth asked.

"It's there but he refuses to take it. We were going to force him to take it but they told us you would handle things,"The other one spoke.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Go ahead and let me in,"She spoke. She took out her wand.

"You're dismissed,"Elizabeth said as they unlocked the doors.

"But ma'am our orders are too,"One began.

"I don't care. Your new orders are that you are dismissed. Go wait outside."

"But if he attacks you,"The other of protested.

She laughed and she opened the door.

"You should be more worried about leaving him with me,"She spoke and walked inside.

The room was dimly lit. Elizabeth's gaze fell on the man in the center. He was looking at the ground and didn't look up when she closed the door. She took in his appearance. Elizabeth remembered when he left he had given her his dragonskin jacket. He had walked away wearing only a thin white dress shirt and black trousers. His black hair was matted down to his face from sweat. Dirt covered his face. His shirt was torn and covered with dust. Elizabeth noted the bruises and cuts on his exposed skin still bleeding. No one had treated them yet. The mental note to change that was tucked in the back of her mind. She caught herself thinking even though he looked like hell he was still as handsome as ever. She cursed inwardly. She stepped farther into the room. He still wouldn't look up even when she came to stand in front of him and pulled the chair away.

"I won't talk,"He suddenly spoke his voice hoarse,"not until you tell me about Elizabeth."

There was a loud thwack as Elizabeth hand met with Sirius's cheek. She slapped him once. Then twice. And then several other times. Until she froze as she saw blood drip down his cheek. She looked at her ring which was bloody. She had cut him. She looked away and was met with his stare. She saw the relief and the pain in his eyes. She saw that he'd been crying.

In that moment Elizabeth had the urge to kiss him. To drown herself in her husbands embrace. Wishing that they were home with each other, mourning the loss of their friends. Together. Rather than separated by a metal table. By his mistakes.

"I deserve that,"He mumbled as his cheek started to welt.

"Open your mouth,"Elizabeth spoke cooley as she opened the vile of potion that sat on the table.

He looked at her as if she might as well have slapped him again at that statement.

"You don't trust me?"He spoke.

Elizabeth glared at him.

"No,"she said.

"Liz...please,"He whispered.

"Shut up and take the potion!"She yelled.

He paused, then opened his mouth.

She help the potion to his lips and he drank it. She moved to pull her hand away but not before he could kiss her finger tips.

In a quick movement she slapped him again.

"You've lost the right to touch me,"She spoke. Her voice quivered as she held her fingers.

"I love you,"was all he said.

She wanted to call him a liar. But she knew she couldn't say that. The potion kept him from lying.

She looked at him. 'Then why are we here', she said with her eyes.

He seemed to understand as he looked away in shame.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down. "Sirius black. Did you or did you not inform Lord Voldemort of the location of the Potter's hiding place?"

He turned his head back to stare at her. She knew he wanted to argue. She shook her head.

"No,"Sirius spat looking at her angrily.

"Did you pursue the boy named Peter Pettigrew with the intent to murder him?"Elizabeth asked looking straight at him.

Sirius let out a sigh,"Yes."

"Did you assault the auror Elizabeth Farewell using a stunning spell,"She asked.

Sirius stared at her again,"No."

Elizabeth knew he wasn't the one who had stunned her. She knew it was Peter. Maybe now they'd believe her. But in her heart she knew. Knew they hadn't understood how Elizabeth got knocked out from such a simple spell. They couldn't believe that she hadn't deflected it. There was no way that she could have been so shocked by the mousey boy she had grown to care for over the years raising a wand to her that she couldn't react in time.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew,"Elizabeth spoke after a moment.

She dreaded his answer. Those who saw him said he did. Elizabeth had seen none of it. But she couldn't believe he would try to kill Peter. Sirius was many things. Arrogant, foolish, thick-headed. But not a murderer.

"I did try too,"Sirius spoke.

Elizabeth held her breath. No.

"I tried to. I wanted to. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't kill him Liz...he was my friend. Then he created an explosion. I saw him hex his finger off and then transform. Liz you have to believe me i'd-"Sirius stopped but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Enough,"She spoke.

Elizabeth pulled an empty vile out of her pocket. She had asked the questions she was told to ask. She pointed her wand to her ear and closing her eyes let strands of wispy white mist leave from her ear. Memories. She then placed them in a vile. She closed them and stood without a word. She turned to leave.

"I'm sorry."

It was faint but it made her spin on her heels. She slammed her hand on the table feeling the metal burn on her hands.

"Why the hell did you go! Why the hell did you go after him!"Elizabeth screamed. She couldn't help it. Tears started falling down her face.

"He told them Liz. Peter sold out Lily and James! He told Vol-"Sirius began.

"Don't say his name,"Elizabeth winced.

"He's the reason they're dead,"Sirius yelled.

She saw the sadness and anger in his eyes that reflected her own.

"What about Ria,"Elizabeth whispered.

Pain filled Sirius's eye replacing his anger.

"You left her...you left me…"Elizabeth cried.

He leaned forward as much as he could so their foreheads were touching. Elizabeth shuddered but didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't make excuses. All he did was try to make her understand how sorry he was.

"I'll never forgive you,"She lips brushed against each other.

"I'm so sorry…"He mumbled against her lips. She kissed him. Hard. Trying to engrain the memory in her mind knowing that this might be the last time she'd ever kiss him.

There was so much history between them. So much left unsaid.

They pulled away.

"You always were better than fire whiskey,"She muttered. He laughed.

"Well I do my best darling,"He cooed. For a split second it was as if nothing had changed.

He was still the handsome,charming,sassy Gryffindor boy and she was the cool, elegant, headstrong Slytherin girl.

But when Elizabeth yanked her moon shaped necklace off her neck. A wedding gift from the Potters. When she replaced the moon pendant with her wedding band and placed it around Sirius's neck. That brief moment was over.

"Remember the family you left behind. Don't let them change you….and one day...you'd better come back to me,"Elizabeth whispered. Kissed him one last time. And left.

* * *

Author's note

Introductions. Hello I'm a writer who was having a bit of writer's block with her own book series and decided to take a break and write a short fanfic. Though I like to create original stories hence Elizabeth and Arianna being thrown into the mix of the lovely character from JK Rowling's fantastic series that has given me so much inspiration in life and writing over the years. There is a longer story in the works involving Elizabeth and Arianna. If time allows me to work on it and people seem to enjoy the story I hope to continue this little fanfiction as I work on my own novel. If you have any comments about writing styles,plot thoughts, and anything else feel free to comment. I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soft music played from the radio in the dimly lit living room of the Potter's home. James and Lily's smiles practically glowed as they slowly dances together. The elder potters casted a smile in the direction of their son and new daughter-in-law before continuing on in conversation with Remus. Peter was quietly sitting in an armchair with a bottle of fire whiskey humming along drunkenly to the tune of the radio. _

_Elizabeth stood at the edge of the living room. By the door leading to the kitchen. She couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her best friend. Lily practically glowed in her white dress. It was simple white dress with lace that flowed gracefully to her knees so that every time James twirled her she looked like a dancing cloud. _

_Elizabeth smiled as she watched James kiss Lily's left ring finger where a simple wedding band shown in the light. Slowly her hand fell to her stomach. Her smile faded. She turned and looked past the kitchen towards the open back door._

_Sirius stood leaning against the door frame. His back turned to her. Smoke filled the air from his cigarette above him. They hadn't spoken in weeks. Not since the argument. Elizabeth felt a pain in her chest thinking about it. The door slamming. Him staying at Remus's flat. Her crying herself to sleep every night gripping his leather jacket to her chest. Elizabeth looked back at the newly weds. She stared at the a long moment. Her hand gripped her stomach now. _

_Remus paused in conversation to glance at her. He saw the resolution in her eyes as she turned and walked in the kitchen. A small smile made its way onto his face as he continued talking to the Potters._

_Sirius took a drag of his cigarette as Elizabeth came to stand next to him. _

"_Will you put that out,"Elizabeth spoke not looking at him._

"_She speaks,"Sirius spoke bluntly, blowing out smoke into the air._

"_Sirius."_

_He turned looking at her now. She gave him a look and with a roll of his eyes he dropped the cigarette and put it out with his foot. _

_As he bent down to pick it up off the ground Elizabeth spoke._

"_Dance with me,"She said quietly._

_He looked up at her,"What?"_

_She huffed in frustration,"You heard me."_

_Sirius stood to look at her. For the first time that day he realized she was wearing his jacket over her black dress._

_He had been too busy with the wedding. Imagining her as the bride instead of Lily. Him as the groom. The thought alone was enough to bring back memories of their argument. Her kicking him out. Things being said that shouldn't have. Not knowing what they were anymore._

_He sighed and slipped the cigarette butt in his back pocket before reaching out and pulling her close to him. They both stood still a moment. Elizabeth closed her eyes taking in the smell of smoke, spice, and hair product. She'd missed him. Sirius gripped her waist as they slowly began to dance._

"_I'm sorry. For what I said,"Elizabeth mumbled after a moment._

_Sirius took a sharp breath._

"_It's...in the past,"He said uncertaintly._

_She looked up at him,"It's not...I'm sorry. 're nothing like the rest on your family. I shouldn't have…"_

_He stopped her mid sentence pressing his lips against hers. Not because he wanted her to stop or because he forgave her. But because he has missed her. So much. More than he could ever admit. _

_Elizabeth froze._

_He pulled back. The look of terror on her face shocked him. He had never seen her so scared._

"_Liz...what's...love what the hell happened?" He spoke as tears began falling down her cheeks._

_He wasn't sure what was more frightening. The fact that for the first time ever he was watching his girlfriend cry or the fact that she now was pressed against his side holding him as if he was going to disappear if she let go._

"_I'm so sorry,"She cried,"I messed up Sirius, I really messed up."_

_He was about to speak when two words made his heart skip a beat._

_It was a whisper._

_He could barely hear her._

_But it was enough to make his knees go weak and the blood rush from his face._

"_I'm pregnant…"_

Elizabeth gasped waking up.

"Mum!"

She took a shallow breath running a hand threw her hair.

She glanced at the clock and seeing the time cursed getting out of bed.

Elizabeth raced into the kitchen to find Arianna sitting at the breakfast table eating oatmeal.

The eleven year old looked up at her. "I put the kettle on,"She spoke using her spoon to gesture to the kettle on the stove. Gentle steamed floated from the stoat into the air.

Elizabeth sighed but smiled at her daughter,"What would I do without you."

She walked over and kissed her daughter on the cheek before grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and began making tea.

In one no cream just two sugars. In the other three sugars, a good splash of cream, a drop of honey and-

"Don't forget the pumpkin juice," Ariana chimed as she put her bowel in the sink.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I never forget,"Elizabeth called to her daughter as she left to gather her things.

School was still out for summer holiday but Elizabeth had worked thus Ria was gathering her things to be dropped off at the public library. Conveniently near the cafe her mother served at at.

"_You put pumpkin juice in your tea!? That's revolting!"_

"_Clearly Fairwell, you just haven't been drinking the right cuppa."_

Elizabeth exhaled sharply as she poured a bit of pumpkin juice into her daughters tea. Like father, like daughter, she thought.

"So,"Ria spoke as she walked back into the kitchen. Elizabeth handed her daughter her. Took a quick sip of her own. And rushed towards the back bedroom to change.

"Are we going to ignore the owl in the room,"Arianna called to her mother.

"The expression is Elephant in the room darling,"Her mother called back.

"But there's an owl in the room. At the kitchen window,"Arianna spoke.

Elizabeth froze.

She quickly zipped her skirt up and tucked her shirt in, before walking into the kitchen.

She stared at the kitchen window and her jaw worked in a frown.

"Why would an owl be out during the day?"Ria questioned,"Do you think it's hurt, mum?"

"No,"Elizabeth mumbled noticing the letter held in its beak.

She walked over opening the window. She could feel Ria's curious gaze.

Elizabeth took the letter from its beak. She didn't need to open it to know who it was from. One look at the seal on the back and she crumbled the letter in her hand.

"Mum?"Ria spoke.

Elizabeth paused a moment,"It's nothing darling. Shoo!"

She swatted her hand at the owl who flapped its wings in disagreement but flew away.

"Come on let's go,"Elizabeth spoke as she grabbed her jacket slipping the letter in her pocket.

"But-"Ria began but stopped as her mother gave her a pointed look.

And so the day began. Elizabeth worked. Ria read. They came home in the late hours of the afternoon. As always Elizabeth prepared dinner. Ria watched the telly. Everything was normal. Except for the owl that stood perched by the window.

"I'm not taking it,"Elizabeth hissed at it when it again attempted to give her the letter.

"Mum why are you talking to the owl?"Ria asked curiously.

"Ria,"Elizabeth yelled for what must have been the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Why won't you take the letter,"Ria pressed.

Elizabeth took a sharp breath,"Because taking letters from owls is not normal dear."

"It seems to be important,"Ria mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I...you. Go to your room!"Elizabeth shouted.

Ria now annoyed huffed and marched to her room.

Elizabeth bit her lip as the door slammed shut.

She looked at the owl.

"How'd you even find us,"She mumbled snatching the letter from it.

She ripped open the letter and read the first few lines.

_Dear Miss. Arianna Black,_

_We are pleased to inform-_

Elizabeth ripped up the letter without bothering to continue.

Her face was now flushed in anger. How had they found her? Why couldn't they just leave them alone.

Elizabeth looked up at the owl.

"She's not going!"Elizabeth shouted at the owl.

It hooted and flew away.

The owls kept coming and Ria was becoming increasingly curious to what her mother was hiding. Which only cause Elizabeth to become increasingly frustrated.

A few days later Elizabeth was at work. Ria of course was at the library. It had been slow that morning. Not many customers seeing as it was a rainy day. Elizabeth had just finished brewing more coffee in the back when she heard the bell to the shop chime meaning a customer had walked in. "I'll get it,"She sighed as her co-workers were taking a smoke break. She paused to smooth her uniform before going out.

She pulled her pad and a pin out as she walked to the table.

"Welcome to Charli's what...can I,"She stopped staring at the customer.

Long silver beard. Half moon glasses. Bright fuchsia robes that looked to be from another era.

"Lemon cakes sounds delightful,"He spoke in a raspy,cheerful voice.

"Dumbledore…."Elizabeth spoke her shoulder sagging.

The old wizard looked up at her with a innocent smile causing Elizabeth to scowl.

"You look in good health ,"He spoke.

"Fairwell,"Elizabeth retorted.

"Ah. Yes, it's fitting you would go back to your maiden name. I assume Ms. Fairwell…that you know the circumstances of me visiting you here today."

Elizabeth bit her lip."Trudy, I'm going on break,"She shouted before walking to the back.

Moments later she sat across from the old man as he took a bite of the lemon cakes she had brought him. She took a sip of her coffee noting he looked more like a child with those cakes than the wise headmaster she had known from her school days.

Elizabeth tapped her mug looking down at the swirling liquid.

"Ria is not going,"Elizabeth spoke firmly. Though she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I understand your concerns Elizabeth,"He spoke as he attempted to get crumbs out of his beard," Your reasons for leaving were valid. You wanted to protect your child and yourself. Understandable as there are still those that probably wish you were dead."

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair.

"Cheerful as ever I see,"She mumbled.

"And of course there's the matter of your husband,"Dumbledore began but Elizabeth shot him a deadly glare.

"Don't,"She spoke cooly.

Dumbledore sighed,"Does Arianna-"

"Know? Of course not. She doesn't know anything about the wizarding world. I told her her father left us. Ran off with another women,"Elizabeth muttered.

Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses,"Elizabeth. Such a lie seems unlike you. Sirius and you shared more love for one another than I've ever seen two people poses."

Elizabeth glared at him,"Clearly you mixing us up with James and Lily."

Dumbledore glanced down at her hands. He watched her run a finger along her bare left ring finger.

"Elizabeth-"

"What if they find out,"She began, her voice trembling,"who she is. What if the children. Or the ministry should find out about her. What if she gets housed in Slytherin. You know of those children's parents pasts. Their children will probably be no different than their parents. And what about Snape? He'll recognize her. You think i'd let my daughter, my baby, go to a school were even a professor will treat her horrible. No. I won't allow it. I don't even know why you hired him, you-"

"Arianna, is more than capable of handling herself. I am sure of this,"Dumbledore spoke cutting her off.

Elizabeth looked at him.

Dumbledore nodded confirming her thought,".Our conversation about astronomy was rather 's quite brilliant and very observant Just like her mother. Yet I see her knack for mischievousness. Like her father. You did well raising her. She'll make a fine witch. One of the best. But,"he leaned forward smiling at her,"she will get nowhere without the proper guidance. Does she not deserve that chance?"

He stood slowly and left leaving Elizabeth in the air of what he has said.

That night after Ria had gone to sleep Elizabeth sat on the couch. She brushed a hand against her stomach closing her eyes.

"_Liz look at this!"_

_Elizabeth turned and her shoulders sagged as she saw what her husband was holding._

_Sirius's smile reaches ear to ear as he held the small Gryffindor onsie up._

"_Aw that's adorable,"Lily cooed._

"_Sirius-"Elizabeth began as she waddled over to him where he was looking threw the various sizes._

"_We don't know how big the little tyke will be I know,"Sirius said nodding his head._

_She found herself rolling her eyes._

_She looked at the various baby clothing and gently picked up a green and silver onsie with a snake hood._

"_Now this is cute,"She giggles holding it up._

_Sirius turned and the moments he saw the colors he glared at his wife._

"_No matter how many times you say it they're not going to be a Slytherin,"he grumbled dropping the onsie and walking over to her._

_He bent down and kissed her belly. _

She opened her eyes. Her finger brushed against her left ring finger.

"If only you were here,"She muttered.

She sniffed and stood walking over to her closet. Shifting through the clothes she pulled out the worn out leather jacket. She pressed it to her face.

After all this time she swore it if she thought real hard it smelled like him. Slipping on the jacket she crawled back in bed. Elizabeth fell asleep dreading the conversation she knew she'd have to have with her daughter in the morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As always reviews are much appreciated and anyways questions,comments, or concerns are valued! Have a magical week!


End file.
